youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GradeAUnderA
Ram Karavadra known as GradeAUnderA '''(sometimes shortened to '''GradeA or Grade), is a British YouTuber and comedian. He is known for his comedic style of commentary and how he gives his opinion on various subjects. He has over 3.1 million subscribers as of March 2017. About His videos take the form of satirical rants, in which he uses humor and crude cartoon characters to convey his argument, and his videos range from a couple minutes to over 20 minutes. Despite his rapid growth in popularity, he actively and directly interacts with his fans. He makes the cartoons by sequencing panels in Microsoft Paint, edits Windows Movie Maker and records his voice with a Samsung I9100 Galaxy S II '''and sometimes uses OBS. Grade's rants are varied and don't usually stick to one topic. His main focus of his rants are against YouTubers that lie or do something hypocritical. He backs up what he says against him/her with facts and evidence by using videos of the person and debunking what they say to prove the statement he's saying. According to his channel's (joking) description, he is 6'9" tall, he weighs 420lbs, his birthplace is Buckingham Palace, England and he worked as a "Head Animator for Pixar Studios." On May 15th, 2016, he showed a picture of himself in his video How To Find Any Songs Name (+ 2M Face Reveal) On May 29 2016, in a video titled Stupid Things That Parents Do ( + FUPA ) he revealed that his real name is 'Ram' whether this is a nickname, shortened name or not is yet to be known. On August 14 2016, He revealed his age in a video titled My Pokémon GO Experience. List of Rants * Ray William Johnson * Vegan Gains * Jinx * Nicole Arbour (Twice) * CJ SO COOL * Most Prank Channels * Most Reaction Channels * Markiplier * PewDiepie * Matthew Santoro * DramaAlert * The Wall Street Journal Controversy GradeAUnderA released a rant on DramaAlert and Keemstar that lasted 2 episodes long, to which in the first part he accuses Daniel Keem (Keemstar) of beating his wife as a hacker supposedly got into his account quite a while back and made it seem like it was his wife saying he had cut her with her own car keys. In the second part of his rant he makes the allegation that he was a pedo due to him cutting a clip so it makes it look like he is saying to another YouTube personallity bigsnacks that he wants to rape his kids. He also shows a clip of a clotheless girl with signs covering her nether regions with signs saying that she loved Keemstar. Since the time of the video proof has come out that to be on BlogTV you had to be 18+ and she was also dating a 21 year old and was either lying about her age or she was above the age of 16 like she claimed. In the video THE YOUTUBERS COMPLAINING ABOUT DRAMA RANT (Exposing Matthew Santoro) '' ' he strongly criticized Markiplier's video due to the low-planning and the mistakes made in it. He also referred to Markiplier's hair to "period blood hair" since it was dyed red at the time and criticized his credibility due to referring himself as "Markimoo" (which was a fan-given name, albeit an immature one to use in a drama video). Trivia * He tends to add “Easter eggs” to his tags, which can be seen using the vidIQ Google Chrome extension or a similar extension. Some include: ** "gradeaundera is forcing me to write tags at gunpoint against my will. please send help" ** "this video took a stupid amount of time to have me be happy with it" ** "i fucking hate writing tags for videos i fucking hate man it its so tedious" ** "i tried writing a stupid tag but it was too long – whats your problem youtube?" * According to his video “Racism Test” and a Reddit AMA, GradeA discovered a math formula on his own. * In a hidden message in his video on how things he found stupid about school, GradeA was actually a teacher himself before he was fired. He explained elsewhere that he was fired due to him and the head of the maths department not seeing eye to eye. * Apparently GradeA came up with his nickname as a sort of summary of himself. The "GradeA" part is in reference to him having supposedly been a Grade A student in exams and so on, whilst the "UnderA" part is him believing he underachieves in life. * GradeAUnderA runs a second YouTube channel by the name of GradeBUnderB which is meant to serve as a back-up should he, for whatever reason, be forced to abandon his main channel. * According to his FAQ on his Twitch channel, Grade actually fakes the voice he uses when making his videos. He cites the fact that he feels that the fake voice over helps him speak slower and more clearly when making videos so people can understand what he's saying. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers